Lumber is usually stored inside buildings at stores that sell building material and related products. The lumber is stored in cantilevered rack that have extended arms forming a bin or bay, with several banded stacks of lumber in each rack. The extended are usually attached to vertical members by bolts and welded joints. When the lumber is moved into the rack, and lowered onto the extended arms, the lumber may be moved against the bolts and welded edges, damaging the lumber.